


high stakes

by enesnl



Series: detours [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enesnl/pseuds/enesnl
Summary: in which mina and sana are actresses and mina muses whether or not rehearsal is an operative word.





	high stakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeroHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroHorizon/gifts).

> im hmm and ehhh about this

Contrary to what the general population thinks and worse, what some so-called devoted fans believe, Myoui Mina considers herself quite transparent. They see a hidden treasure, finding refuge within a dark trench coat, only privy to the oceans in Mina's brain. Funnily enough, the captain of her ship is hardly seen manning the sails; opting instead to lounge in her personal quarters or stare idly out at the calm sea, allowing her thoughts to drift afloat with the ripples. Warm and gentle, she bathes in clarity.

"Ready to start again?"

Sana, on the other hand, Mina considers a complete mystery. Like one of those crystalline lakes with a clear view of the rocky floor. Jump in, and you'll either have a nice swim in shallow waters or a deep dive into an inevitable death. Mina had heard that drowning's one of the worst ways to go.

"Um, let me just go to the bathroom first," Mina says, scurrying away.

This is their tenth time meeting, but Mina thinks that the number of times they've rehearsed this one scene has to be in the hundreds. She turns the faucet off and scrutinizes her appearance in the mirror, leaning in closer until some droplets from the countertop steep into her new shirt. There's a blemish on her left jaw that might pass as a mole to the unkeen. Mina regrets her choice to show up bare-faced before traipsing back to the room.

"Ready?"

Mina nods, smiling in a way that she hopes is perceived to be polite and amicable, that doesn't give away the sinking anxiety she feels. The bathroom trip had washed away the fatigue in her body, leaving only the initial stirrings of a thunderstorm, brewing in the pit of her stomach.

_"What the hell's the matter with you?!"_

This is the pivotal scene. The big confession, the climax of the film where the two stars finally get together after 90 minutes of pining and denial and genre humor. Mina paces the room, allowing her character to inhabit her. Sana's lines require a lot of yelling in this scene, and Mina doesn't fail to hear the hoarse tinge creeping into Sana's voice as the hours melt away into 2am.

_"Answer me."_

Mina can feel the skin on her nape chill, leaving goosebumps in a lain path. She clenches her fist, flares her nostrils, very slightly exaggerates a sharp inhale. She plays her part.

_"I'm in love with you!"_

Mina sees Sana's eyes widen, just for a moment. Real surprise only lasts for a second, Mina had learned in acting class, before it settles into some cobbled emotion the human psyche loves to inflict but is incredibly difficult to imitate. Sana's always managed to do it, though.

Sana begins to move forward, gaze burning with a fervent that makes Mina's blood freeze. Mina forces her complexion to blanch and casts her eyes in a scattered flurry around the walls. On set, it's a dimly lit pool room, inhabited only by their characters as the rest of their class shimmy through the prom. Mina's eyes haze at the thought of Sana in a pretty dress. Although, as Sana glides closer, Mina thinks that sweatpants-wearing and eye bags-laden Sana in bad lighting possesses a different kind of charm. One that makes Mina restrain herself from wiping her sweaty palms onto her good jeans.

Sana's just a few inches away, now. Mina can feel her hot breath, nearing closer like a rapturous tide. They always stop here (something about keeping the sincerity when they finally film). But Sana keeps drifting closer, and closer, and closer. Until the chasm between their lips meet and Mina's knees buckle instantly, melting into a glacier.

Sana's lips are soft. Void of the crayon-y taste of lipstick and the saccharine taste of lip gloss, they lay naked before her like a lover in bed. Sana anchors Mina flush against her in a steady hold, her hands caressing the small of Mina's back. Then a gentle thumb brushes against a sliver of Mina's bare skin, and a whimper tumbles out inadvertently. Mina feels Sana's teeth poke her in a giggle.

In a flash, Sana's mouth ebbs away and Sana's walking past her to check the time. Mina feels the room frost. Like a bucket of ice water was splashed onto her face, and Mina has to wake up now.

"That was a nice touch," Sana compliments, sounding a bit faraway as Mina returns from her daze.

"Huh?"

"The weak at the knees thing. People will like that," Sana says, her smile sweetly teetering on the border of a smirk.

"Oh, uh. Thanks," Mina manages, her brain still in a whirlwind.

"We should probably call it quits. I'm tired as hell and filming starts at 6am," Sana utters, ending in a yawn and stretching her arms.

Mina nods and bids her good night with a promise to treat her to coffee tomorrow. With a heavy sigh, she treks her way out of the warm apartment complex and into the biting night air, shivering into her coat. Glancing up, she catches Sana's silhouette in the window turning off her bedside lamp and the flickering, faded light of a TV.

Something epiphanous hangs heavy in her throat, and Mina swallows down her reality.

/

Mina has always disliked premieres. The dizzying, endless paparazzi snaps, the necessity of perfect posture, the blood-red carpet hungry for a heeled accident. She winces as the tape keeping her plunge dress affixed to her skin creases uncomfortably. On her arm is an immaculately dressed Minatozaki Sana, whose beauty seems to blind more than the camera flashes all around.

"I really enjoyed working with Ms. Myoui," Mina hears Sana say, and her heart pounds when Sana palms her dress, ironing the tape level, "she's wonderful." It almost sounds like a secret, and Mina is thankful for the thick makeup hiding her blush at this moment.

"Do you have any plans to work together again in the future?" a reporter asks.

Sana's grin is practiced, professional. She plays the camera like a fine-tuned guitar, wrapping its strings around her finger. But then she turns her head toward Mina, and her lips soften to a silken smile. There's something in it, just at the corners, that delivers a wobbly truth. Mina doesn't register the rest of the interview, but she does know that later, after everyone is gone, she'll invite Sana back to her apartment for a glass of wine.

As Sana groans into her ear and Mina trails wet kisses down the length of Sana's neck, Mina walks the plank.

**Author's Note:**

> curiouscat.me/enesnl  
twitter @enesnl


End file.
